


Never Forget

by SilvaraWilde



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-18
Updated: 2001-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaraWilde/pseuds/SilvaraWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the love Michiru feels for Haruka, and how she see's both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in May of 2001.
> 
> All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Spirit of the Wind.  
Spirit of the Water.  
So different, and yet so similar.  
Your spirit is as wild as the wind you wish to be.  
Mine as fluctuating as the sea I love.  
What is the tie that binds us together?  
I know not.  
Yet, I would not have it otherwise for all the world.  
Can you hear it?  
The wind is playing amongst the waves.  
As I lean my head against your shoulder;  
I cannot help thinking what a picture we must make.  
Your tall frame clad as always in men's clothing.  
Few seek to look farther than what they think they see.  
But love, you are so much more than this.  
So few ever see you as you really are.  
Your infinite strength, tenderness;  
The days I stood by you, hurting as you did.  
For the mask, which hides you, grows ever heavier.  
Knowing you as I do, I know how painful your feigned indifference must be.  
You are so soft inside my love.  
How much longer can you take the strain of our double lives?  
I may never know what it was that I did to deserve you.  
Nevertheless, I shall always feel lucky for whatever time we have.  
Should I die tomorrow, know that I would not regret one single moment of my time with you.  
For you are my heart and soul.  
Nothing will ever change that.  
Do not forget this love; do not forget me...


End file.
